Kim Pine Chaus down
by Drake Michaels
Summary: This is the story of what could have happened with knives and Kim.
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Pine kissed A 17 Year old**

"Uuugggghhhh," Kim rubbed her throbbing head as her eyes cracked open. To the best of Kim's knowledge she was laying close to a bed, _'At least I got close'_, she thought. She tried to move but a heavy and warm mass was firmly placed across her chest, one Knives Chau!

"Oh Scott," Knives mumbled in her sleep.

Kim's mind frantically ran through the events of last night, _'Ok, I went to the beach, ate dinner, got really drunk, then we went back to Julie's, bitch, then …'_, "SHIT, did I break the law last night!"

Knives began to stir and with in minutes she was mumbling groggily, "Kimm why are you in my room?"

Kim began to sputter nervously, "We are… you…I," then all her word came out at rapid fire, "," Kim's hands shot in front of her mouth a second to late to cover up the 'we kissed part'.

Knives's face went blank, "d-d-did we… ya know uh, do it," She said with a worried expression.

"Well neither of us are naked so I'm pretty sure nothing happened, on the up side there's no way I could get you pregnant." Knives face didn't change at all and Kim realized her joke had not only been very unfunny but also probably made the situation worse, "Ok, how about we never speak of this again?" Knives nodded tentatively. The two extremely hung over girls slowly made their way down stair, (so no one would notice them and because the creaking sound the stairs made was like a gun by the ear for both of them), and Kim thanked all the gods she didn't believe in that every one was still out cold. Kim made her way to the kitchen and poured herself some OJ, she though about offering some to knives but simply seemed to awkward.

It had been three weeks since the beach incident and life simply went on as it always had, until one day…

Kim got home from her, (she called it shitty), job at no-account video went up stairs turned on the computer then closed and locked the door. Though Kim would never admit it to any one else she could at least admit to her self that she was no stranger to porn, sometimes it was just one of those days, that kind of bad mood, (it was), or simply bored, today she had the urge.

**Author's note- this is kinda bad (dull lemon) **

Kim stripped herself of her clothes and began skimming the net, she continued skimming until she came to a heading, "Lesbian videos", she dumbly stared at it for a few moments before clicking the link. Once the site opened up she clicked the first video she saw and began watching, almost immediately she felt a tingle between her legs, the way the two women locked lips was intoxicating to her and in no time her hands where gently rubbing her nether region, as the video continued her pace quickened and it took all her self control not to scream out in ecstasy. Before the video was even half way through Kim had already finished, she clicked out of the internet and just stared at her desk top.

**END OF LEMON **

Kim couldn't believe what she had just done, she wasn't a lesbian… right? Suddenly she felt really dirty, she rushed across the hall to the bathroom not even bothering to cover self up, (no one was home any way), she turned the shower to hot got in and simply sat in the corner with her knees at her chest and her arms around her knees. Kim sat in the shower for at least a whole hour simply rocking back and forth, after much contemplation Kim got out of the shower, got dressed, the grabbed her phone and dialed a number she never thought she call.

"Hello"

"Hi Wallace, it Kim."

"Kim? I thought you hated me."

"I do but I need to talk with you."

"Sure I guess, when?"

"Now, how about the second cup."

"Ok I'll see you there."

"Sooooo, why did you call me Kim I was a bout to make margaritas," said Wallace in a half bored half interested because it might be gossip, (that gossipy bitch), kind of way.

"Um, when did you realize you where gay," asked Kim trying to sound like herself and failing miserably.

Wallace's eyes widened obviously caught of guard by the question, "High school I guess, why do you ask?"

"I-I think I might be gay to." Said Kim timidly, blushing a deep crimson.

Wallace's eyes got even wider as he said, " why the sudden change in preference?"

"I kissed Knives at Juli-"

"WHAT!" Wallace cut her off out of total surprise, "O my god, o my god, this juicy I cant-"

Kim stood up grabbed Wall by the throat and said, "If you so much as think about this around some one other than me your extremely gay life will come to a very painful end, you got that you gossipy BITCH!" she finished her threat with the evilest most scary death glare she could muster.

"Ok,ok,ok," Wallace coughed out before Kim released him from her iron grip, "why are you telling me then."

"I don't know what to do", said Kim as she sat back down.

"At the risk of receiving further death threats I'll leave you with this: don't bottle things up you have to face this thing head on but I promise to help you," Wallace said this with genuine sympathy then got up and left, leaving Kim to stew in her own thoughts.

Kim paced back and forth in her trying to decide what to do, _'do I or don't I, do I or don't I?' _just as she was about to make her decision Hollie burst in to her room and yelled, "STOP FREAKEN PACEING I CANT EVEN HEAR MY SELF THINK YOUR SO LOUD!"

"I think I hate you more every day," replied Kim in her trademark monotone. Hollie huffed and walked out, once she was gone Kim reached for her phone and dialed the number she had been dreading.

"Hello."

"Hi Knives do you want to go on a date?"

**I hope you liked chapter one R and R** **if you** **want more. **

**P.S.- Kim and Knives's story is parallel to the Scott pilgrim story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A really awkward trip to the mall**

"Why do I have to come," whined Ramona to her permanently glum friend, "Knives is a psycho when it comes to me."

"Sorry, I pussied out, I called her and then I asked her out, but then I panicked and said I meant a girls night out." Said Kim with next to no inflection in her voice.

"Do you think it's a phase?"

"I don't know, how long did it last?"

"Well it went on for about three months, mostly because of the sex, I mean ninja speed has more than a few uses if you know what I mean." Ramona elbow nudged Kim and winked, trying to flash a seductive smile, only receiving a dull look from Kim. The talking ceased as they came up on the mall. **Excuse my mistake the CANADIAN mall, Author's snafu. **

They traveled through the labyrinth mall until they came to the food court where Knives could be seen sitting near the Chinese restaurant. "Hi KNIVES!" yelled Kim in a bit to much of a ambiguous voice, receiving strange looks from Ramona, (Because Kim was never this happy), Knives,(Because her and Kim had that "moment").

Kim and Ramona quickly made their way to the table. Just before any one could say anything a very gay voice rang out across the food court, "HEY GIRLS," Wallace, (about to make a huge mistake), with Scott, (who upon seeing Kim near Knives began to imagine that night much more explicitly than it was), in toe began to make their way to the girls, Wallace's face lit up when he saw Kim and Knives, causing him to say, "Oh my gosh Kim you came out so quic-," before Wallace could finish a powerful punch to the groin set him flying through a nearby wall, Kim turned her gaze to Scott, and using her angry eye's she telepathically said, _'WHAT DID HE TELL YOU!' _

_ 'Nothing, I saw you two at Julie's!" _

_ 'WWWHHHAAATTT!"_, to every one out side this conversation it simply looked like Scott and Kim where having a super tense staring contest.

Kim pulled back her hand to deliver another devastating punch but Ramona grabbed her just before she could, for all intense and purposes, kill Scott, "I need him for later."

Ramona grabbed Scott and they promptly ran from the **CANADIAN **mall. Kim sat back down and said, "So how have you been Knives," she did her best to force a smile but it came out rather psychotic.

"Uh-," was all Knives said before getting up and leaving. Kim just watched her walk away a little transfixed by her hips. Kim left and went back to her apartment, when her back hit the bed she did something she hadn't done since Scott broke up with her… she cried. The feelings of hatred toward her self and many other people, (she was still Kim), was the most over whelming thing shed felt in along time. Kim cried and cried.

Even when Holly came home and yelled, "SHUT UP YOU BITCH, HAVE YOUR PERIOD QUIETLY LIKE THE REST OF US!"

Kim simply yelled back through tears, "SCREW YOU BITCH."

After several hours of crying Kim's phone rang out, "Hello," she answered in a shaky voice.

"It's, (cough), Wallace."

"Hi."

"No I'm fine my balls are only kind of swollen, but my real reason for calling is to ask if you did actually come out to Knives?"

"No she, (Sniff), left after Ramon saved Scott."

"Mother of god Kim… I didn't know you where capable of tears."

"Shut up you gossipy bitch."

"I just want to make sure your hangin in there."

"Thank you Wallace."

"Well, I have to go ice my balls," and with that eloquent statement the gay man hung up.

Kim's tears finally stopped running and she resorted to staring blankly at the ceiling, the suddenly her phone rang out again, "Hello," she answered in monotone.

"Hi Kim it's Knives."

Kim shot up, "H-hello, how are you," Kim asked rather awkwardly.

"I'm fine, do you want to meet me again at the happy avocado, I don't think the mall will let us back in."

"…Yes I'll be there as soon as possible." Said Kim doing her best to cover the pause.

"Ok see you there."

-Later at the happy avocado-

Kim walked through the doors of the happy avocado as calmly as she could but her heart began skipping beats as she saw Knives at a corner table dressed in a mini skirt and black jacket, "Hi," said Kim as she sat down, "So why'd you call me?"

"Well Tamara kinda disappeared, she said something about a leaked album, Julie's a bitch, Ramona is… is," Knives suddenly broke off what she was saying and pulled Kim in to a crushing kiss, after the initial surprise wore off Kim inserted her tongue in to Knives's mouth deepening the kiss. As the kiss wore on Kim began to notice something salty on her tongue, she opened her eyes and saw that tears where streaming down Knives's face! Just as Kim was about to pull back and ask what was wrong Knives shot back and stuttered, "I'm sorry," Then she ran out of the restaurant leaving Kim dumb struck.

Before Kim could register what just happened Scott walked up to her slowly and said, "That might have been the hottest thing I've ever seen," Kim looked at him briefly then gave him a devastating upper cut to the chops sending him flying into the ceiling then back down to the unforgiving tile, Words that sounded a lot like, "It was worth it," dribbled out the side of his mouth.

Kim ignored the incapacitated Scott on the ground and rushed out of the restaurant to catch up with Knives.

**I am truly sorry about how long it took me to update but I was having a real hard time writing this one. Thank you to all the kind words you sent me and I'll try to update faster on chapter three. **

**P.S. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS ANOUNCMENT! **

Hello readers! I'm sorry to have neglected you all, so soon I'll be continuing Kim Chaus down.

**P.S. ireadthis if your reading this you are the one who finally spurred me to**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wallace is truly a gossipy bitch **

Wallace pov-

"I'm going to go ice my balls," and with that the gay man hung up. Wallace was in a bad mood, in recent memory he had never been hit so hard in the balls. After several hours of watching T.V. and chilling the boys Wallace did what Wallace did best… he got drunk, (Wallace levels of drunk).

Very few people knew this but when Wallace got drunk his self preservation instincts went straight to zero so that's why he did this, he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hhhhheeeyyyyyy Knivesy."

"Wallace?"

"So how are you, I never got to talk to you after that incident at the mall…OH Iiiiiii know a very juicy secret."

"Ok what is it," asked the puzzled Chinese girl, (she really didn't even know the drunk gay man).

"Some one has a crush on you!" Said the superbly drunk Wallace.

"Who?"

"Guess."

"Uh," Knives was cut off.

"IT'S KIM!" There was aloud thud on Wallace's end of the phone, he had passed out, later (by the hands of Kim) he would regret speaking to Knives.

Knives pov-

Knives listened to the other side of the line for a few moments before hanging up, Kim had a crush on her that was so… exciting, Knives's mind jumped back to that drunken night at Julie's beach house: blurs of beer and the beach, crazy dancing, songs by sex bob-omb (Knives hearted them soooo much), and lips, Kim's lips to be exact. Sweet cherry with a hint of blueberry was the taste that lingered around Kim's lips, probably some kind of lip balm.

Knives was to put it lightly… REALLY BLEEPIN CONFUSED! Kim was a girl and Knives was a girl that meant that they were supposed o like guys…right? Every time Knives thought of reason that her and Kim shouldn't be together she'd fell a faint taste of the flavor that pervaded Kim's lips, and every time she thought of that taste she wanted it more and more.

Finally after much deliberation Knives made a decision, she retrieved her phone from her dresser and dialed. "Hi Kim it's Knives."

"H-hello, how are you," Kim asked rather awkwardly.

"I'm fine, do you want to meet me again at the happy avocado, I don't think the mall will let us back in."

"…Yes I'll be there as soon as possible." Said Kim

"Ok see you there."

-Later at the happy avocado-

Knives arrived at the happy avocado, picked a table, sat down and waited. After what seemed like hours, though it was probably only a few minutes, Kim walked in and Knives had to suppress a nosebleed. Kim was wearing her trademark outfit but for some reason Knives found her self getting very excited. As Kim sat down Knives started talking but oddly the words sounded off as though they were coming from someone else, then with out Knives even knowing what was happening they were kissing!

The taste that Knives had longed for once again populated her lips and before she knew it Kim's tongue was on hers. It all seemed to good to be true… in fact it couldn't be true, there's no way Kim could like her like this. Not of her own accord tears began to stream down Knives cheeks, breaking away from the kiss and bolted out the door, giving a quick sorry as she ran.

Kim's POV-

Kim rushed out on to the street, but it was to late Knives had already disappeared, "Damn ninja speed!" mumbled as she began to walk in the direction of Scott's house, she needed to talk to an annoying gay man (much to her unhappiness) once again.

Kim reached the trash can off an apartment and knocked, after on hit the door ideally swung open to reveal Wallace laying on the ground face down in a puddle of beer, "Please don't tell me you've drank your self to death," Kim said aloud. Kim walked over to the sink, filled a cup with ice cold water, proceeded to the unconscious homosexual, rolled him over and poured the water on his face.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Screamed Wallace as he shot up, seeing Kim he said, "Hey my homosexual homey," obviously still a little drunk, "how has life been going?"

"I just made out with Knives."

"Oh how'd that go?"

"What!"

"I accidentally let slip your little secret to Knivesy," said Wallace lazily, self-preservation levels only having reached ten percent at this point. Before Wallace even had a chance to realize what he had just done Kim had him pinned against the wall, " WAIT BEFORE YOU KILL ME BY THE SOUND OF THINGS SOMETHING GOOD CAME OF MY SLIP UP," Wallace choked out (Kim's elbow was pressed securely against his throat).

Kim took a few moments to consider this then released him, "It didn't go all well, after we kissed she began to cry and she ran away."

Wallace thought about this for a moment knowing that his next words had a very high probability of being his last, "I think she might be a bit confused, I had a friend with that problem," said Wallace, "I'm guessing this is only the first time, well in this case the second time, she's kissed a girl and she's probably still not sure about liking you, so you need to convince her that you really are what she wants if you want this to get anywhere."

"That sounds really cheesy Wallace, like B rate romantic comedy cheesy," said Kim a bit annoyed.

"Don't knock it till you try it, I've succeeded in turning not one, not two, but three guys gay this way," said Wallace with the sound of pride in his voice.

"Fine… so what do I do?"

"Kim if you want my advice you'll have to speak up."

"What do I do?"

"A little louder please Kim."

"WALLACE IF YOU EVER WANT FEEL YOUR TESTICALS AGAIN YOU'LL TELL ME, BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KICK YOU SO HARD IN THE BALLS THAT THEY WILL ROCKET OUT OF YOUR EARS!"

-Silence-

"Just ask her out."

-The next day at "what ever its called, because does it really matter" high-

Kim nervously waited for the bell to ring from across the street, trying her hardest not look like a creepy stalker. Once the bell rang Kim scanned the crowd for Knives, spotting her walking by her self, Kim sprang into action. Kim stealthily walked up beside Knives, "Hey Knives."

"Kim!"

"Before you run off just let me ask you something."

"What," said Knives cautiously.

"Will you go on a date with me this Saturday?"

A few painful seconds passed then Knives said, "Sure," she quickly began to walk off and Kim couldn't help but once again be transfixed by her perfect butt as it walked away.

**Sorry for not updating, but the story will be finished this time, I hope you can forgive this mistake on my part. **

**P.S. R&R **


End file.
